DARK YAGAMI REVENGEANCE
by The D'arkest Y'agami
Summary: Dark Yagami is cool dude. Now L comes back from the kill for REVENGEANCE on Dark.
1. Chapter 1

DARK YAGAMI was a cool dude and totally awesome and no way a mary sue what are you talking about. He tuened on the TV and there was a bald dude talking.

"Aneemay should be enjoyed in the true glorious nipponese lingo, castul" evilled the bald man.

"That is very anti-sugoi" lolled Dark and switched off the TV.

Suddenly the door opening suddenty. A weaboo suddenly burst burst in yelling "ohayo to the rice fields, unkawaii!"

Dark did a turbo speed and doged under the weaboo's attempt at a hadoken. He did a spoopy backflip and shooted "SONIC BOOM" like Von Stroheim from STREET fIGHTrE.

The weeb pulled out a scythe that was a katana at one end and a 27-foot long body pillow of his waifu at the other.

"Watashi wa the end of you kisama!" the weaboo weaboo'd. Dark got mad and punched table then table explode and wreck waifu pillow.

Weaboo got madder than mad bull. "KUSO!" he yelled angryface.

"Miia was worst girl anyway" laughed Dark with evilface. Then he punched Weaboo's head off.

RIP Weaboo.

"I gotta find who do" said Dark and walk.

Bald dude laughed like evil dude.

"Everything is going doki doki" he said in Japanish.

Then NEar got shot and dead but noone care.

A henchman walked up to Bald Dude and Bald Dude give him a paper. Henchman read.

"I like willy?" said henchman.

"I bet you do lol" rofled Bald Dude.

In secret bass Bald Dude had pinball machine, statue of waifu, computer of 20 screen, rocket propelled lion, and nuclear.

"I'm nuclear" sang Bald Dude "I'm kawai"

David Cameron shagged a pig.

"Welcome to meme hell" said the meme devil to L.

"What? Oh, right, I died at the end of the last story. Wait, didn't that all get erased via time travel? Honestly, I don't care" said L.

"Memes" said the meme devil.

"Is that all you can say? Seriously?" sighed L.

"Memes" replied the meme devil helpfully.

"Oh, whatever, now, bring me back to life or I'll murder you" said L.

"Memes!" said the meme devil scaredface.

"I thought so" said L and laughed evil as the meme devil Meme Noted him back to life.

L came back to life in Light's city in America.

"Now I can actually do something, nice" said L.

Near was there, but L Death Noted him and noone cared.

"Dark Yagami must die".

He ran quickly down the road (but not as fast as Sonic) and went to Dark's house. A headless dead Weaboo was in the trash can where it belonged. L laughed evil.

"Now my Meme power will give me victory".

L summoned Yee dinosaur which said "Yee" real loud.

Dark fell out of window but he was hard so he not hurt.

"1v1 me rust" meme'd L under the power of memes.

Dark lolled an evil lol and jumped.

L remembered the basics of CQC and threw Dark down but Dark backflipped spooky and ppulled out two machine sword blasters. Machine swords flew everywhere and L was almost blown to smitheroons, but he doged fast. L pulled out a gunblade fast and fired five thousands boomerangs at Dark per second for exactly seven seconds.

"This isn't even my final form!" he shooted.

Dark got out a bom that had nuclear in it to make bigger bang andd threw.

L did a CQC on the bomb and it flew back, blowing up Dark!1!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark ded but tim portal open mile away and past dark came through.

"Just as planed" he said evil.

David Cameron shagged a pig again.

L had made his own secret bass, and he had in it a weapon to surpass metal gear. He had a Deaf Note, a book of spicy memes, a figurine of pepe, a goat with a missile attached to it, and missile with a goat attached to it, and nuclear.

Near was fed to the goat and ded but noone care.

Bald dude sat in his base playing some weaboo game like purse owner or tales of obscuria.

Near was forced to commit sudoku but noone care.

"Everything is going daijoboo" he said evil.

The owl guy from metal gear say "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" but Bald Dude no cared.

Bald Dude handed another paper to a henchman but henchman couldn't read and ate paper instead. Bald Dude feed him to the rocket propelled lion.

He also had a weapon to surpass metal gear.

HE turned on broadcast on twitch. The whole world was made to watch.

"Surrender to me or I will delay the release of Purse Owner 5 again".

The whole world was shock by this evil threat. Bald Dude was the most evil villain in the history of evil villains, except maybe Skeletor, that guy was a dick.

Dark didn't care though because he was too busy watching Monster Musume.

"Papi a shit" he lolled.

L was now under the influence of powrrful memes and ran quick to the city middle. He blew up some cars with spicy memes to show that he mean business. Some police came but L did a CQC and said "Speak" and they all surrender. L fulton them back to his secre t bass. People ran and scream but since L was a good dude he let them go except for one dude who was Near and L did a CQC and chopped his throat.

"Rest in kill sweet meme" lolled L, now evil because memes, " I did it for the lulz".

Another tim portal open and Near from the past come in. He pulled out a machine sword but dropped it and cut himself in half and ded. That Yuri guy from Tales of Lowenthal lolled.

Suddenly a load of tim portals open and Shakespeer come in. With him were a bunch of dudes from plays like Hamlet who was actually scottish and they all had nuclear.

"Verily I art the now lord of this tim" he soliloquied.


	3. Chapter 3

A million billion xillion Henryvees rained down on the city very fast, almost as fast as sonic. Shakespeer laughed manically as the english dudes fell like falling english dudes and killed a bunch of peeps becuase they had sords out.

L turned and did a CQC on one of the Henryvees but the english jumped and did a longbow at him, but L made a pepe which took the arrow instead.

Shakespeer was voiced by Troy Baker in this fanfic, so he had attractive man voice.

"You're pretty good" said Shakespeare, as he twirled two revolvers on one small toe. Then he put his shoe back 0n but the guns were still twilring.

L said, "bang" and ded. Or not, who knows how that show ended lol.

Shakespeer lmao'd.

Meanwhile, two tim portals opened and two Near came thoruhg. Past Near pulled out the basics of CQC (autobiography of The Boss) and beat Future Near to death with it. Then Starfox came (from fic Starfox Adventures: The Squeekquel) and blastered Future Near to smitheroons. He laughed and left.

Bald Dude had had no repsonse to his threaten so he delayed Persona 5's EU release to the year 3000. Kappa. Sudden L burst in, but it was L from the future but actually the past.

Bald Dude did a spin kick with rocket powered boots but L did a dodge and went behind some crates. L threw a million grenades at once but Bald Dude raised a shield of Waifu pillows (he had shit taste tho lol) wihch blocked the explode. Then he pulled out sevety two katanas and threw them real fast "super high school level swording ultra move style" he yell and laughed mustachedly. L did a CQC on the swords and threw them back.

"Oh no" mustached Bald Dude and springed up and grabbed one of his rocked propelled lions.

"Ultimate growling fury thunder doom rekt" he yelled and the lion shooted forwards and killed Near but noone cared.

"Are you spooked yet?" yelled Bald Dude.

Dark death noted L and Bald Dude!


End file.
